


Get In, We're Going Shopping!

by SaranghaeSHINee



Series: Glee Wolf: The Adventures of Kurt and Stiles [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Friends Kurt & Stiles, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does not approve of Stiles fashion sense. In fact Kurt is pretty sure Stiles closet is full of nothing but old flannels and t-shirts with blood stains on them. This time they go shopping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In, We're Going Shopping!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthesass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesass/gifts).



They’re at the mall - in some store Stiles has never heard of - Kurt is stacking up clothes for him to try on and Stiles is pretending to look but really checking his phone. It’s Kurt’s fault that he’s here. One minute Stiles is getting an epic blow job from Derek and in the next he’s agreeing to go shopping with Kurt. How he got Derek to help him was beyond Stiles.

”I can’t believe you got him to seduce me!” Stiles huffs, arms crossed, glaring at him as if willing Kurt to catch fire.

"I did no such thing! The methods Derek used to get you to come along have nothing to do with me." Kurt bats his eyelashes at Stiles, knowing full well Stiles hates it.

Kurt hands Stiles the stack if clothes, pushing him toward a row of changing rooms and sitting on one of the couches. It’s a typical ‘make over montage’ moment, Stiles steps out with something on and Kurt either gives it thumbs up or a thumbs down.

"You know, Derek got two weeks right? No sex, no touching, because of you…" Stiles trails off wiggling into a pair of tight leather jeans.

"Ooo, ouch. I know Mr. Grumpy Face is going to be extra grumpy for a while.” Kurt winces, looking over Stiles when he opens the curtain - leather pants with that top was apparently a thumbs down.

Stiles steps back into the changing room, pulling the curtain closed and attempting to pull off the leather pants. He grunts, fiddling with the buttons and pushing the pants down his thighs - or well, trying to.

"Kurt help!" Stiles calls. The curtain opens and Kurt bursts out laughing. "This torture isn’t funny… Help please." Stiles whines.

"I hate you, you know that? I do. If Scott wasn’t off making out with Kira he’d agree." Stiles grunts his way out of the pants, pumping his fist in the air when the feeling in his legs comes back.

"Leather pants are a no; I think you should try a leather jacket like Derek’s instead. You guys would look really cute in matching clothes." Kurt says, eyes bright and kind of dreamy, but in a creepy way. “Even if they are the color of vomit; you have nice arms I don’t know why you hide them under those ungodly flannels.” Kurt finishes, frowning at Stiles who rolls his eyes and closes the curtain in Kurt’s face. He sifts through the rest of the pile, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a blue pin-striped button up. When he’s gotten them on he walks out to Kurt.

"Perfect! Derek will love that on you… the jacket will add a nice touch. One more outfit and we can leave." Kurt compromises. Stiles sighs.

“I’m going to get you back for this.” He promises.

“Sure you will.” Kurt smirks, shooing him back into the changing room. Stiles would get Kurt back eventually, but after they got done here, he was going to head over to Derek’s place for a little revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of these: http://allthesass.tumblr.com/tagged/hummelinski


End file.
